A Night in the Caves
by dreamingonfallingstars
Summary: When Logan asks for a place to sleep, Isabeau takes him to her room. Things start to get a little bit steamy. Rated M for Smut.  I do not own anything that is in the book.


"_We should go inside," she said, both sets of fangs protruding slightly. It was cute as hell. _

"_Got somewhere safe for me to sleep?" I asked._

_She linked her fingers through mine._

"_Yes."_

She led me to her private home, her fingers still entwined in mine. Her room had been simple, nearly sparse. There was a futon covered in quilts and several dog beds in the corners, thick rugs and a small oil painting of a French vineyard. There were no concert posters or a closet filled with dresses, just a hope chest for her clothes, another one for weapons, and a jewellery box filled with amulets and bone beads. Everything about her was different. She had ruined me for regular girls.

She led me in to the room and looked around. 'I will go and get more quilts. Make yourself comfortable.' She said as she turned and left the room. I did as she said and sat on her bed looking around. Strange markings were on the wall next opposite her bed. I traced them with my finger. 'Ancient Cwn Mamau markings.' I turned to the sound of the beautiful French voice and saw Isabeau, pale as a pearl with quilts folded over her arms. Her lips twisted into a small smile. It was mesmerising. She came forward and placed the blankets on her humble bed. Her fingers drifted over the markings as she had probably down many times before. '_C'est absolument__incroyable._' She murmured in awe. I stared at her memorizing her every feature. Her hair sleek and black glided over her shoulders and down her back. Her scars on her arms displayed, as always, proudly gleaming like crescent moons in the night. Her simple, sleeveless leather tunic fell to halfway down her thigh. Under her tunic were black wool leggings. Her sword and other weapons were in the chest with the other where she had placed them earlier.

Still admiring the wall it showed me a perfect view of her slim waist and butt. My eyes went nearly cross eyed. She made me go insane. I grabbed her hand and turned her face to mine. My lips found a way to hers and I covered them with mine. She stood taut for a moment in a daze. I felt her eyes flutter shut as her eyelashes drifted down my cheekbones. My right hand fisted in her hair as my left hand pressed her closer to me by the small of her back. Curling into me she twisted her head to reach my lips. We were so close that absolutely no air could squeeze between us, which is exactly what I wanted. My tongue traced hers till she finally parted her lips. I wasted no time in slipping it into hers. I explored her mouth tracing everything. Her tongue twirled around mine. My hand skimmed down to her hips tightening possessively. She moaned into my mouth and tangled in my hair. It felt flawless. My hands left their places to strip off my jacket and shirt. I threw them on to the chest of weapons at the end of her bed. I'd worry about them later, but now was just too good a moment to pass up. Her feisty, delicate fingers outlined every crevice on my bare, pale chest. I felt my strong muscles ripple under her touch. I growled stretched out of my throat. Her wicked smile on my lips brought a small, well hidden part of me rise to the surface. My hands grabbed her triceps and pushed her on to the bed. I fell after kissing her neck, as if I could taste the blood racing through her. But this hunger was not for her blood. It was stronger than the need for blood. It was a need for her.

Her hand danced sinfully around my waist band like a talented dancer. Her fingers stretched nimbly to my button and unbuttoned it. I stopped her before she went any further. I looked at her with an evil smile twisted into my lips. I rose and pushed her head on to the humble pillows. My fingers gripped the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head. A white lace bra was soon revealed covering a small section on each side of her tattoos. Her tattoos raced up her arms and across her shoulder blades, ribs and above her breasts. She blushed slightly. 'It was a gift from Magda.' She said motioning to the bra. I nodded and lowered my head. She sucked in a breath as my cool lips made out the lines above the scrap of fabric. My fingers came into contact with the clasps and I had it undone in seconds. She exhaled as the air rushed onto the new skin. I kissed down the valley of her chest, my tongue poking out devilishly every now and again. My mouth found her nipple as it teased and taunted it, causing it them to rise. My hand explored the soft skin. Her breasts were so perfect. Perfect shape, perfect size. Cupping it in my hand I squeezed her left breast. I let go, moving my mouth to do the same to the other. She seemed to struggle for breath with her mouth open as she gasped a laugh. She clutched my head to her chest urging me to continue. Even though I did not need much urging. My tongue flicked the hard nub cheekily.

She suddenly pulled my head away and pushed my roughly on to my back. Her hand finished the task she had earlier started with my pants, unzipping them and throwing them away. Her hands rested on the elastic of my trunks as she pressed a lustful kiss on my mouth. I kissed her back as she pulled off my underwear and threw them into the growing pile of clothes. She smiled and lowered her head. I took a discreet intake of breath waiting anxiously for what I knew she was about to do. Staring seductively at my face she poked her tongue out of her mouth and licked the tip of my now hard member. Let my breath out with a curse. 'Isabeau, Isabeau!' she continued to lick the top smiling as she watched me squirm with excitement. Out from under her pillow she pulled out a condom. Ripping open the package she dangled it at me. Her hands pulled it halfway down my cock. Her head lowered again and she pulled it down the rest of the way with her teeth. I had no idea how she was so talented. It made me almost crazy with pleasure. She continued to tease me as she continued to lick it. 'Isabeau.' I moaned. One last mischievous lick with her tongue and she plunged her mouth over my manhood. Her lips reached about halfway down it before I felt the back of her throat. I cried out with a loud yelp. I did a breathy laugh as she raised her head up and down taking in as much as she could. Her hands gripped my thighs. I could tell she liked it too. But probably not as much as what I was going to do to her next.

I reluctantly pulled her head away. I sat up pulling her with me. Kissed her thoroughly and she fell with me back on to the pillow. She seemed a little surprised when I grabbed her leggings and underwear and threw the offending fabric away. I plummeted my head in between her legs. My hands rested on her thighs as my tongue dived in to her. She wriggled in gratification. My tongue seemed to know the dance as it seemed to twirl inside her of its own accord. Her legs planted themselves on my back locking me in place. My tongue stretched. Finally I sat up. I grinned at her. She panted through her parted lips. I pushed on finger into her made a 'come here' motion. She giggled as if it tickled her. Another finger pushed in her and she gritted her teeth to keep from yelling. My two fingers moved up and down, side to side creating movements like a pair of scissors. Her breath became heavier. I finally squeezed a third in and she clutched at the sheets. 'Logan!' her hips rose and grinded into mine. I pulled my fingers out to grip her hips. I positioned myself at her opening. We smiled at each other. I leaned down and kissed her deeply while I thrust in to her. She bit my lip slightly. I continued to kiss her, hands moving up to her waist. Her vagina wrapped my dick in a warm wet embrace. It felt the most perfect thing in the world. I pulled myself out and then back in again and again. I looked at her as she looked more vulnerable than I had ever seen her. She seemed to lose all her dangerousness about her while we moved together.

We seemed to make our own music, with a ferocious beat. We moaned into each other's mouths. My hand cupped her breasts as hers went to grip my hair. I moved in and out of her hard and fast with a grunt. I slowed down a little as the fatigue of the activity started to set in. Noticing this Isabeau rolled over flipping sides with me. She placed a kiss on my lips as she sat on my pelvis and started to rock back and forth. All the vulnerability disappeared and her feisty self returned with full force. I went cross-eyed and yelled her name. It was amazing the things she was doing to me. When she finally started to slow, I had caught my breath. I switched places with her once more and continued my actions. This time it was harder and faster than ever before. We screamed at each other. We started to vibrate against one another as we felt our juices fall out of us.

Now officially exhausted I fell to the side, lying beside her. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Legs wrapped around my waist again. 'Je t'aime.' She sighed. I smiled and planted a kiss on her head. 'I love you too.'


End file.
